Look at me
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Aku bikin crita ini karna terinspirasi sama game project diva Karna ada 2 Meiko dan takut membingungkan pembaca jadinya Meiko mini aku ganti namanya jadi Maiko.. Hope u all like it
1. Chapter 1

(Meiko POV)

KRING!

Jam weker berbentuk kaleng bir berdering keras, membangunkanku dengan kesal.

"Jam 5 pagi." ucapku melihat jarum jam lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, mengganti pakainku dengan baju kaos merah bergaris hitam dan celana pendek berwarna hitam bergaris merah serta kaus kaki hitam dan sepatu bermerek Nike berwarna merah dengan garis hitam. Setelah mengganti pakainnya, akupun melangkah menuju meja riasnya, mengambil iPod dan headseat bermerek "b". Setelah dirasa cukup, aku pergi keluar rumah untuk berjoging ria di kopleks perumahan ini sampai jam 6 nanti.

Setelah puas berjoging ria dan jampun sudah menunjukkan jam 6, aku kembali kerumah. Membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakainku dengan pakaianku yang biasa,setelah itu aku menuju dapur untuk mempersipakn sarapan. Sebagai member tertua, tugasku adalah membuat sarapan dan mengontrol rumah agar semuanya berjalan seharusnya. Setelah sarapan selesai, sekarang saatnya membangunkan semua penghuni rumah ini agar mereka tidak terlambat kesekolah. Pertama-tama aku menuju kamar paling ujung kiri, kamar dengan papan nama Rin dan Len tergantung didepan kamar itu. Aku membuka pintu kamar yang memang tidak dikunci itu. Kamar dengan wallpaper pisang yang dikolaborasikan dengan jeruk begitupula dengan tirai kamar ini, 2 buah meja belajar yang satunya berbentuk pisang dan satunya lagi berbentuk jeruk, 2 buah kamar mandi yang satunya khusus toilet dan yang satunya khusus bath up agar tidak ada yang terganggu masih dengan kolaborasi pisang dan jeruk. Aku yang sebenarnya sudah biasa menatap ruangan ini sering tertawa sendiri melihat koaborasi 2 buah ini. Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku pada kasur bertingkat yang bagian bawah berbentuk pisang (lagi) dan bagian atas berbentuk jeruk (lagi). Aku menghampiri kasur ini membangunkan si pecinta pisang terlebih dahulu setelah mematikan AC dikamar ini.

"Len.. Hey.. Bangun sudah pagi." ucapku menggoyangkan tubuh Len pelan.

"Nee-chan." ucap Len mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Ayo bangun.." ucapku lagi sambil membantunya duduk.

"Selamat pagi Nee-chan." sapa Rin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakangku membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"R.. Rin.. Jangan mengagetkanku begitu." ucapku merasa jantungku melocos keluar.

"Maaf nee-chan." ucap Rin merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Ayo segera bersiap pergi kesekolah." saranku sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Rin dan Len berbarengan.

"Pagi, Len!" seru Rin yang langsung memeluk Len begitu Len berdiri dan bermaksud melakukan peregangan.

"Dasar pengganggu!" seru Len langsung mencium lembut bibir Rin. "Sana mandi duluan, aku mau peregangan." ucap Len berjalan menuju balkon kamar mereka.

"Si.. Sial.." ucapku dengan muka memerah karna gak sengaja melihat adegan 'salam selamat pagi' pasangan kekasih itu. Akupun berjalan beberapa langkah dari kamar Len dan Rin, menuju kamar dengan papan nama bertuliskan Miku dengan hiasan daun bawang. Aku masuk ke kamar yang bernuansa daun bawang sama seperti halnya kamar Rin dan Len yang bernuansa jeruk dan pisang. Aku menghampiri kasur Queen size dangan ornamen-ornamen daun bawang. Aku menghampiri gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebalnya, mengingat dia menurunkan suhu kamarnya hingga 15oC, membuatku kedinginan sejak awal memasuki kamar ini.

"Miku.. Hey.. Bangun.." ucapku menggoyang-goyang tubuh bermahkota hijau panjang itu membuatnya terganggu dan tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Meiko-nee..." sapanya melihatku sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Pagi.. Ayo segera bersiap." ucapku yang mengambil remot AC dan mematikan AC di ruangan itu.

"Baik.." ucap Miku berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hah.. Dasar." ucapku lalu berjalan keluar menuju ruangan berikutnya. Sebuah kamar dengan papan nama Kaito dengan hiasan berbentuk ice cream. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu, tidak ingin mengganggu privasi orang yang ada didalamnya. Tidak ada jawaban, jadi aku tarik kesimpulan kalau dia masih tidur. Akupun memasuki kamar itu, tapi begitu aku menutup pintu dan mendekati kasur king sizenya, dugaanku salah. Kaito tidak ada disana.

SRET..

"Hah.. Segarnya." ucap Kaito yang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya memakai celana panjang hitam sambil bersenandung kecil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang kini dia kalungkan dilehernya. "Loh, Meiko? Adaapa?" tanya Kaito menghampiriku, tapi degan bodohnya dia tersandung bukunya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"?" aku terdiam, kini dia berada diatas tubuhku, menindih diriku akibat dari tersandungnya dia tadi. Membuat mukaku memerah karna malu.

"Akh.. Kamu baik-baik saja, Mei-chan?" tanya Kaito masih menindihku sambil bertanya.

"Ka... Ka... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku panik membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari posisi kami. Begitu dia menjauh dari tubuhku, akupun langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkannya yang tengah terbengong tidak mengerti.

-Normal POV-

"Tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan Meiko-nee dari dalam kamar Kaito-nii. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Len sambil mengoles roti bakarnya dengan selai pisang.

PRANG!

"Meiko-nee!" seru semuanya kaget melihat Meiko menjatuhkan nampan berisikan 5 cangkir coklat hangat.

"Ma.. Maaf.." ucap Meiko cepat-cepat mengambil pecahan kaca itu dengan gugup karna kembali terbayang akan hal yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. "Akh.." rintih Meiko begitu tangannya tidak sengaja tergores pecahan cangkir milik Kaito.

"Meiko-nee baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku menghampiri Meiko.

"Jangan mendekat! Masih banyak pecahan cangkir, nanti kamu terluka!" seru Kaito memegang tangan Miku yang akan menghampiri Meiko.

"Tapi Meiko-nee terluka." ucap Miku masih berusaha mendekati Meiko.

"Meiko tidak apa-apa, paling hanya luka kecil. Di obati sebentar juga sembuh."ucap Kaito lalu mengelus-elus pelan kepala Miku. "Ayo, kalian bisa terlambat. Ambil tas kalian, aku akan antar kalian." ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Meiko-nee." ucap Rin dan Len berbarengan tidak tega melihat Meiko yang tengah menahan sakit sambil terus membereskan pecahan-pecahan cangkir itu.

"Tunggu aku." ucap Meiko yang telah selesai membersihkan pecahan-pecahan cangkir itu serta telah selesai melap coklat hangat yang mengotori lantai. "Ah? Bukuku tertinggal dikamar." ucap Meiko teringat akan bukunya.

"Meiko.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menunggumu. Nanti Miku, Rin, dan Len terlambat kesekolah. Bagaimana kalau kamu pergi kuliah dengan mobilmu sendiri saja." saran Kaito melihat jam tangannya.

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu kalian duluan saja." ucap Meiko tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Meiko-nee." ucap Rin, Len dan Miku berbarengan.

"Ya.. Sampai jumpa lagi. Belajar yang rajin." ucap Meiko melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Meiko-nee.." ucap Rin yang sempat melihat telapak tangan Meiko.

KRING...

"Halo?" Meiko langsung mengangkat telpone rumah begitu terdengar berbunyi tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya.

"Ah, Meiko.. Pas sekali." ucap orang disebrang sana.

"Pak Presdir? Adaapa?" tanya Meiko sambil bersandar ketembok.

"Nanti kita akan kedatangan anggota baru. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu itu supaya kau dan yang lainnya tidak kaget." ucap presdir lalu menutup telponnya setelah mendengar Meiko berkata "baiklah".

-Dibandara-

"Kita kemana dulu?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pink panjang menatap laki-laki berambut ungu panjang yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kalau kita ke dorm sekarang kemungkinana tidak ada orang." ucap laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kampus saja? Aku penasaran dengan kampus kita." ucap laki-laki berambut coklat sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Aku rasa itu tidak buruk." ucap gadis berambut hijau.

-Skip Time-

Lorong kampus bagian artis tengah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang tengah sibuk menanyakan tentang cara menghasilkan suara yang bagus, ada yang tengah cekikikan membicaran tentang pacar baru mereka. Meiko yang dasarnya tidak tertarik, meneruskan jalannya menuju kelasnya. Hari ini Meiko mempunyai jadwal agak renggang. Pagi ini dia masuk ke kelas tarik suara. Ruangan itu masih sepi, dibandingkan mendekam dikelas tentu para artis lebih memilih saling bergosip diluar kelas.

"Hari ini aku hanya ada kelas pagi.." ucap Meiko mengecek jadwal kuliahnya. "Sepertinya sepulang dari sini aku belanja dulu." ucap Meiko menyusun jadwal kegiatannya.

"Meiko, kamu dicari Kaito. Dia menunggumu di kolam renang. Sekarang! Katanya penting." teriak seorang cewek dari depan kelas.

"Owh.. Terima kasih." ucap Meiko lalu berjalan keluar menuju tempat Kaito menunggunya.

"Oi, Kaito! Apa kau sudah belajar untuk tes suara nanti?" tanya seseorang menghampiri Kaito yang tengah bersantai.

"Sudah. Kemarin aku dibantu Miku." ucap Kaito bersantai-santai.

"Dasar, mentang-mentang Miku satu management denganmu. Aku iri tau! Miku itukan sangat disukai sekarang." ucap laki-laki itu memandang Kaito kesal.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Penggemar generasi pertama juga masih banyak." ucap Kaito memamerkan dirinya dan Meiko.

"Kalau kau tentu saja masih banyak. Terlebih adanya rumor tentang kau berpacaran dengan Miku!" ucap laki-laki itu menatap Kaito serius.

"Bagaimana dengan Meiko? Diakan juga punya banyak penggemar." tanya Kaito balik.

"Pamornya sudah turun semenjak Miku, Rin, dan Len hadir. Terlebih lagi Miku dan Rin lebih manis ketimbang Meiko sipecinta mabuk itu. Apalagi semenjak rumor mengenai Meiko yang detemukan overdosis bir di hotel menyebar." jelas laki-laki itu.

"Tapikan rumor itu tidak benar." ucap Kaito naik darah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." ucap laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

TING... TONG...

"Celaka!" seru Kaito langsung berlari kekelas diikuti laki-laki tadi agar mereka tidak terlambat.

"Dimana, Meiko?" tanya dosen yang baru saja masuk dan menghitung jumlah muridnya yang kurang satu.

"Tidak tau." jawab beberapa orang yang memperhatikan.

"Ma.. Maaf, saya terlambat.. Se.. Sensei." ucap Meiko yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Adaapa denganmu?" tanya dosen itu kaget melihat Meiko yang kedinginan.

"Ha.. Hanya kecelakaan kecil." ucap Meiko hanya menunduk menyesal sambil memeluk tubuhnya agar lebih hangat.

"Selain itu, adaapa dengan tanganmu? Kenapa diperban begitu?" ucap dosen itu menatap tangan kanan Meiko yang dibalut perban yang kini sudah basah dan terlepas.

"Bukan apa-apa, sensei." ucap Meiko menyembunyikan.

"Kalau begitu duduklah." ucap dosen itu mempersilahkan Meiko duduk dimeja panjang untuk 2 orang dengan papan nama Vocaloid diatas meja itu.

"Baiklah.. Kita..."

"Permisi.." tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dengan gaya yang cool membuat semua cewek mimisan sedangkan laki-laki bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Okay, kau ini siapa?" hardik dosen itu benar-benar berang.

"Maaf mengganggu.. Aku Meito. Aku mulai belajar disini hari ini. Aku dari Vocaloid." ucap laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya stay cool.

"Bukankah seharusnya kamu masuk besok bersama 1 lagi temanmu?" tanya dosen memperhatikan calon murid barunya ini.

"Lalu?" tanya Meito menatap guru itu santai.

"Kau tidak seharusnya merusak acara mengajarku!" hardik dosen itu kesal.

"Calm down.. Lagipula niatan sebenarnya aku kesini hanya satu." ucap Meito lalu menghampiri Meiko yang hanya menatapnya bingung. "Kamu.. Meikokan?" tanya Meito memperhatikan Meiko dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"I.. Iya.. Apa kau orang baru yang dikatakan presdir?" tanya Meiko kedinginan.

"Ya. Ini.. Tadi kamu menjatuhkan ini." ucap Meito memberikan Meiko jepit rambutnya yang berbentuk kaleng bir.

"Terimakasih." ucap Meiko menerima jepit rambutnya bahagia.

"Lalu.. Kau bisa terkena flu kalau terus kedinginan seperti itu." ucap Meito melepaskan jaket merahnya dan memasangkannya kepundak Meiko.

"Ah.. Ti.. tidak usah." ucap Meiko yang berusaha menolak. "Cuaca hari ini dingin. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Meiko mengembalikan jaket itu dengan halus.

"Justru karna cuaca dingin, kamu harus segera menganti pakainmu dan hangatkan dirimu." ucap Meito tetap kekeh memasangkan jaket merahnya kepundak Meiko

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?" tanya Kaito tidak senang.

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu. Tapi aku akan segera mengusirnya." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang langsung menarik Meito pergi.

"Gakupo? Owh.. Aku mengerti.." ucap Meito mencium pipi Meiko yang menjadikan wajah Meiko semerah tomat. "Jaga dirimu." ucap Meito menatap Meiko lembut beda dengan pandangan tajam menusuknya saat masuk kekelas.

"Kamu tidak akan ganti baju?" tanya Kaito setelah Meito pergi.

"Aku tidak bawa baju cadangan. Lagipula tidak apa-apa." jawab Meiko kembali memperhatikan penjelasan dosennya.

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa lagi. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian." perintah sang dosen yang sekarang telah meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kaito. Jangan lupa jemput Miku, Rin, dan Len." ucap Meiko melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito. "K..Kyaaa!" Meiko yang melangkah keluar terjelembab jatuh begitu seorang gadis menyenggolnya dengan sengaja.

"Meiko!" seru Kaito langsung menghampiri Meiko yang terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Meiko segera bangkit meninggalkan Kaito yang terbengong melihat Meiko, tidak biasanya Meiko menolak bantuan Kaito.

"Adaapa dengannya." ucap Kaito bingung.

"Adaapa denganku?" tanya Meiko menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri disepanjang jalan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak dikampus terlebih dengan bajunya yang masih basah, perban yang lilitannya terlepas ditangan kanan lalu lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah serta jalannya yang menyeret karna pergelangan kakinya keseleo.

"Baiklah.. Kita pulang sekarang." ucap Gakupo puas berkeliling kampus bersama yang lainnya.

"Okay." ucap Gumi yang juga sudah puas.

"Itukan, Meiko." tunjuk Luka pada seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan sempoyongan.

"Adaapa dengannya? Dia terlihat kurang sehat." ucap Gumi bingung.

"Ah? Awas!" seru Gakupo melihat Meiko yang akan tumbang.

"Tertangkap." ucap Meito yang dengan cepat menghampiri Meiko dan berhasil menangkap Meiko sebelum terjatuh. "Pa.. Panas sekali." ucap Meito kaget.

"Mungkin dia masuk angin, bajunya saja basah begini." ucap Luka juga kaget.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." ucap Meito panik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Gakupo memperlihatkan daftar belanjaan yang keluar dari dalam tas Meiko bersamaan dengan kunci mobil Meiko.

"Kalau begitu, kalian yang urus. Aku akan bawa dia kerumah sakit." ucap Meito yang langsung mengangkat Meiko ala bridal style meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Tunggu, Meito-nii!" panggil Maiko.

"Adaapa?" tanya Meito terlihat tergesa-gesa dan panik.

"Bagaimana caranya nii-san akan mengantar kakakku kalau nii-san saja tidak bawa kendaraan?" tanya Maiko pada Meito yang tiba-tiba teringat akan hal itu. "Ini.. Pakai mobil Meiko-nee saja." ucap Maiko memberikan kunci mobil Meiko. "Nii-san pasti gampang menemukan mobilnya kalau nii-san masih mengingat Meiko-nee dengan baik." ucap Maiko membuat Meito tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." ucap Meito lalu berlalu pergi.

"Siapa cowok ganteng itu?" tanya cewek-cewek yang melihat Meito melintas bersama dengan Meiko digendongannya.

"Kyaaa.. Kenapa dia menggendong si cewek murahan itu?" bentak cewek-cewek yang lain.

"Hei! Kau! Kau apakan Meiko?" hardik Kaito yang menghampiri Meito dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanyakan?" ucap Meito menatap Kaito datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito gak ngerti.

"Aku rasa ini semua karna fansmu dan fans Miku. Apa kau lupa kalau Meiko sudah tidak lagi dipasangkan denganmu?" tanya Meito tetap menatap Kaito datar. "Lepaskan aku. Aku akan membawanya." ucap Meito menatap Kaito tajam.

"Serahkan Meiko padaku. Biar aku yang urus dia." ucap Kaito berusaha merebut Meiko dari pelukan Meito.

"Huh.. Mimpi saja." ucap Meito ketus lalu menendang perut Kaito membuat Kaito terjelembab jatuh dan langsung berlalu pergi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan dia.." ucap Gakupo yang menghampiri Kaito bersama yang lain.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Kaito menatap mereka bingung.

"Kami anggota baru Vocaloid." ucap Maiko.

"Meiko?" ucap Kaito kaget melihat Meiko hanya saja yang ini terlihat jauh lebih muda.

"Aaa.. Bukan.. Aku adiknya. Aku berusia 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA." terang Maiko sambil tersenyum.

"Kaito!" panggil seseorang dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. "HOI! CEPAT! KITA UDAH HAMPIR TERLAMBAT! KELAS AKAN DIMULAI 5 MENIT LAGI!" toa anak laki-laki itu membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Dasar berisik. Iya, aku akan kesana. Kau duluan saja, Chou." ucap Kaito sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau terlambat jangan salahkan aku!" ancam Chou menjauh.

"Sebaiknya kau menyusulnya. Nanti kau terlambat." saran Gakupo

"Baiklah." ucap Kaito patuh.

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti di dorm." ucap Gumi semangat.

"Ya." ucap Kaito lalu berlalu pergi meningalkan anggota baru Vocaloid itu menuju kelasnya.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Kaito tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan keterangan dari dosen. Dia lebih sering melamun dan menatap layar hpnya. Menunggu jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat. Saat dimana dia bisa pulang dan mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kaito, nanti kita akan menyelesaikan project kita dimana?" tanya Chou begitu kelas usai dan Kaito tengah sibuk menjejalkan semua barangnya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Project apa? Project itukan harusnya diselesaikan sesuai management masing-masing. Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa lagi." ucap Kaito menyandang sebelah tali tasnya dan berlalu pergi.

"DASAR ANEH!" toa Chou kesal atas lupanya Kaito dengan project yang dia maksud. Kaitopun pulang sambil mengendarai mobilnya kencang menuju sekolah Miku, Rin, dan Len.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Len saat mereka tengah menunggu rambu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting." jawab Kaito sekenannya lalu tancap gas begitu rambu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau.

"Kaito-nii.. Pelan-pelan! Nanti nabrak atau malah ditangkap polisi!" gerutu Miku dan Rin yang duduk dibangku belakang bergidik ngeri begitu menyadari bahwa mobil yang tengah mereka tumpangi itu ngebut dan terus bertambah saja kecepatannya.

Kaito seakan tuli dan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan juniornya itu dan tetap melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Kalau di total, Kaito sudah melanggar 10 rambu lalu lintas dengan tanpa dosa. Dan langsung saja memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah rumah mewah.

"Aku rasa aku mabuk.." ucap Len yang langsung membungkuk begitu keluar dari mobil.

"Aku serasa mau pingsan." Keluh Miku yang sudah jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar dimobil Kaito.

"Berputar-putar..." ucap Rin yang keluar dari mobil dan terkapar menimpa Len. Sedangkan pelaku yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi pada ketiga anak tak berdosa ini telah berlari masuk kerumah itu tanpa memperdulikan nasib ketiganya.

"Meiko!" teriaknya memanggil Meiko berharap dia ada dirumah dan mendengarnya.

"Hey.. Kau ini.. Pelankan suaramu." Gerutu Neru kesal yang tengah membawa air putih dan bubur diatas nampan perak yang dipegangnya menuju kearah kamar Meiko. "Kalau kau mencari Meiko-nee dia ada dikamarnya. Keadaannya masih kurang bagus tapi sudah lebih baik dibanding tadi." Ucap Neru dimana dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis berambut abu-abu yang hanya menunduk malu, sedangkan Neru berlalu pergi ke kamar Meiko.

"Ma.. Maafkan dia ya.. Kaito-nii.." ucap gadis itu.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa... hmmm?" Kaito menatap gadis itu meminta nama gadis itu.

"Yowane Haku, Kaito-nii panggil saja aku Haku. Lalu gadis yang tadi membentak Kaito-nii itu bernama Akita Neru, panggi saja Neru." jawab gadis itu masih malu-malu.

"Haku ya.. Lalu Gadis yang bernama Maiko itu..." Kaito menatap Haku minta penjelasan.

"Namanya Sakine Maiko. Dia juga anggota baru." Jawab Haku.

"Sakine? Berarti dia..." ucapan Kaito terhenti karna kaget.

"Iy.. iya... Dia adiknya Sakine Meiko-nee." Jawab Haku menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Jangan tegang begitu. Santai saja. Terimakasih infonya Haku-chan.. Semoga sukses ya dengan albummu." Ucap Kaito menepuk pundak Haku dan berlalu pergi menuju kamar Meiko.

"Ah, Kaito-san!" panggil Haku menghentkan langkah kaki Kaito yang akan menaiki tangga.

"Ya?" tanya Kaito menatap Haku penasaran.

"Jangan benci Meito-san.. Dia sebenarnya orang yang baik." Ucap Haku yang kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkian Kaito dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi akan maksud perkataan Haku.

"Kaito-san?" tanya Maiko yang berdiri dibelakang Kaito mengagetkan Kaito yang masih berdiri dianak tangga pertama.

"Ya?" Kaito yang menatap Maiko tersenyum lembut membayangkan apakah sewaktu kecil dulu Meiko juga seimut ini.

"Apa Kaito-san akan pergi kekamar Meiko-ne?" tanya Maiko sopan.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga akan kesana.. Tapi... Aku lupa dilorong mana kamar Meiko-nee." Ucap Maiko tertunduk malu. "D.. Dan lagi disini terlalu banyak kamar dan ruangan-ruangan." Ucap Maiko agar dirinya tidak terlalu malu mengingat rumah ini besar.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa.. Jangan malu begitu.. Ayo." Ucap Kaito yang mengacak-acak pelan rambut Maiko lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dengan Maiko dibelakanganya. "Jangan berjalan dibelakangku begitu.. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak." Ucap Kaito salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Go.. Gomen.." ucap Maiko menunduk minta maaf.

"Kaito-nii! DASAR KEJAM! JANGAN MEMBUAT MAIKO KETAKUTAN BEGITU!" hardik Rin yang berlari kearah Kaito dengan kencang dan menabrak tubuh Kaito hingga terguling jatuh.

"Ittai!" seru Kaito yang memegang perutnya sambil berguling kekanan dan kiri kesakitan.

"Kamu gak apa-apa Maiko?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Maiko yang masih menunduk minta maaf.

"Hee? Aku gak apa-apa.. Tapi Keito-nii..." Maiko menatap ngeri pada Kaito yang kesakitan.

"Biarakan saja dia.. Paling dia hanya bersandiwara supaya bisa diperhatikan." Ucap Len kemudian berlalu pergi menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Len! Hey! Kita mau kemana!" seru Rin yang meronta-ronta dalam tarikan Len.

"Melatih permainan gitarmu yang parah itu." Ucap Len tajam membuat Rin membatu ketakutan.

"Tidak! Maiko selamatkan aku!" seru Rin berisaha menggapai tangan Maiko yang hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Dasar bocah-bocah mengerikan!" seru Kaito yang bangkit dari kuburnya.

"Ahahahahahaha.." Maiko hanya bisa tertawa aneh menanggapi ucapan Kaito.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan aku lakukan ya?" tanya Kaito pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aa... Keruangan Meiko-nee." Ingat Maiko.

"Oh iya. Terimakasih telah mengingatkan." Ucap Kaito tersenyum bahagia. "Baiklah.. Ayo." Ajak Kaito lalu berjalan kearah pintu dengan papan nama berbentuk kaleng bir bertuliskan nama sipemilik kamar, begitu membuka pintu Kaito seakan membatu dan mengurungkan niatannya.

"Ka.. Kaito-nii." Maikopun hanya menatap perubahan raut wajah Kaito dengan tidak mengerti. _"Apa Kaito-nii meyukai Meiko-nee? Tapi kalau begini jadinya pasti akan ribut besar." _Pikir Maiko yang menyadari akan hal itu begitu melihat Kaito mengepalkan tanganya hingga kukunya memutih begitu melihat Meiko yang tengah menangis dipelukan Meito.

"Maaf, Maiko.. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada proyek sekolah yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap Kaito berlalu pergi dari tempat depan kamar Meiko.

"Kaito-nii!" panggil Maiko menghentikan langkah kaki Kaito.

"Ah, temanku sudah menunggu." Ucap Kaito memperlihatkan layar HP-nya yang terlihat id name yang tengah menghubungi Kaito.

"Okay." Jawab Maiko yang hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Loh, Maiko kenapa berdiri disana? Ayo masuk." Panggil Meito yang melihat Maiko mematung didepan pintu menatap punggung Kaito yang semakin menjauh.

"Ah.. Oh.. Permisi." Ucap Maiko yang tersadar lalu berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Meiko-nee?" tanya Len saat mereka tengah makan malam.

"Sudah membaik. Hanya masuk angin." Jawab Meiko.

"Kalau begitu malam ini jangan mabuk-mabukan dulu." Saran Len.

"Aku tidak berjanji." Jawab Meiko disambut tatapan sweatdrop dari yang lain.

"Kaito-nii, besok temani aku belanja ya." Ucap Miku menyita perhatian Kaito yang tengah melamun menatap makanannya.

"Huh? Be.. Belanja? Belanja apa?" tanya Kaito tersadar.

"Baju." Jawab Miku lagi.

"Huh? Apa kamu yakin? Bukannya baru kemarin kamu belanja baju?" tanya Meiko menatap tidak suka dengan cara Miku menghabiskan uangnya.

"Tapikan aku baru dapat kontrak nyanyi lagi.. Dan uang yang aku sisihkan untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hariku berlebih.. Jadi aku rasa tidak apa-apa memakainnya untuk membeli baju atau sepatu." Jawab Miku sekenannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kaito.

"Kaito, jangan menyetujuinya dong! Ntar dia gak bisa hemat." Ucap Meiko.

"Jangan bicara begitu kalau bahkan dirimu sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol diri untuk mengabiskan uang demi botol-botol bir itu." Jawab Kaito ketus.

"Kau kenapa Kaito?" tanya Meiko kesal.

"..." Kaito hanya diam dan tidak memperhatikan Meiko.

"Jawab aku!" hardik Meiko yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja mengagetkan semua orang.

"Meiko-nee." Ucap Rin ketakutan.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku kekamar duluan. Selamat malam." Jawab Kaito meninggalkan meja makan dengan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makannya.

"Tunggu!" ucap Meiko menghentikan Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito tidak membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Meiko barang sekejap.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"tanya Meiko kesal.

"Entahlah.. Aku pusing." Ucap Kaito berlalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tunggu!"ucap Meiko berusaha mengejar Kaito.

"Meiko!" panggil Meito berusaha menghentikan.

"Jangan, Meito-nii.. Biarkan mereka." Ucap Luka menghentikan Meito yang akan mengejar Meiko.

"Kaito!" panggil Meiko saat Meiko berhasil menahan tangan Kaito tepat didepan kamar Kaito.

"Lepas." Perintah Kaito menatap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi kasar begini?" tanya Meiko yang kaget karna melihat tingkah Kaito yang tidak pernah kasar seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku wanita jalang!" bentak Kaito dengan suara keras sambil menarik pangksa tangannya membuat Meiko terdorong kebelakang dengan mata berkaca-kaca tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya otaknya berusaha memerintahkan dirinya untuk pergi tapi badannya tidak mau mengikuti.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka yang berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Meito dan Meiko yang kebetulan searah dengan arah kamar Meiko.

"Ukh..." Meiko yang tidak tahan menahan air matanya langsung berlari kekamarnya membanting pintu dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mulai meneguk berkaleng-kaleng bir yang disimpan di lemari pendingin yang ada dikamarnya tanpa memperdulian suar georan pintu dari para anggota Vocaloid.

-Pagi-

"Meiko-nee!" panggil Rin dari luar kamar Meiko berusaha membangunkan Meiko.

"Tidak akan bangun. Kagetkan saja." Ucap Len membuka pintu kamar Meiko dengan kunci duplikat yang dipesannya. "Ukh.. Bau bir!" seru Len langsung berlari menuju pintu menuju beranda dan membukanya agar bau bir itu hilang digantikan udara sejuk.

"Ko.. Kosong?" ucap Rin kaget tidak menemukan Meiko dikamarnya.

"Dan... Berapa banyak bir yang diminum Meiko-nee semalam?" seru Len melihat tumpukan kaleng bir yang luar biasa banyak.

"Yang paling penting dimana Meiko-nee?" seru Rin panik mengingat keadaan Meiko yang tidak mungkin baik-baik saja setelah meneguk berkaleng-kaleng bir yang sepertinya merupakan pasokan bir Meiko selama 2 bulan ludes diminum dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam.

"Tenanglah, Rin.. Aku sudah menemukan mereka." Ucap Len begitu melihat kearah sudut kamar. Terlihat Meiko tengah tertidur dalam dekapan hangat tubuh Meito.

"Apa Meito-nii ikut mabuk?" tanya Rin menatap Len.

"Tidak.. Meito-nii tidak suka bir. Meito-nii lebih suka capuccino." Ucap Neru mengagetkan 2 sejoli itu.

"Neru-chan." Ucap Rin kaget.

"Biarkan mereka.. Meiko-nee menangis semalaman dia pasti lelah begitu juga dengan Meito-nii yang menemani Meiko-nee." Terang Neru.

"Kamu tau?" tanya Len kaget.

"Aku melihat Meito-nii keluar kamar Gakupo-nii semalam, mungkin mereka berdua membicaran tentang lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan berdua sampai lupa waktu" Ucap Neru yang semalam terbangun karna haus dan tidak sengaja melihat Meiko yang berjalan dari arah kamar Kaito dengan uring-uringan dan tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh Meito yang langsung oleng karna pengaruh bir, Meito pun menuntun tubuh Meiko kekamarnya dan detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah isak tangis yang memilukan, isak tangi seorang wanita yang hatinya telah dilukai begitu dalam.

"Kaito-nii mulai keterlaluan.. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran." Ucap Len marah besar.

"Haku?" ucap Rin mengagetkan Haku yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Adaapa?" tanya Neru menatap Haku penasaran.

"Ada yang mau aku ceritakan tentang kejadian semalam.. Maukah kalian bertiga menjaga rahasia tentang kejadian ini?" tanya Haku malu-malu.

"Tentu." Ucap ketiganya kompak lalu Hakupun menuntun mereka bertiga menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Meiko dan Meito.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Neru penasaran.

"Saat itu aku lihat Meiko-nee keluar kamar dalam keadaan mabuk, sepertinya dia berniat mengambil beberapa kaleng bir dari lemari pendingin di dapur, saat akan turun kelantai bawah Meiko-nee tidak sengaja menabrak Kaito-nii. Yang aku dengar Meiko-nee menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kaito-nii sehingga ia marah pada Meiko-nee. Kaito-nii tidak mau bicara dan mendorong Meiko-nee menjauh tetapi Meiko-nee tetap bersikaras ingin tau apa kesalahanya. La.. Lalu.. Ti.. Ti.. Tiba-tiba saja Ka.. Kaito-nii.. Me.. Me.. Mencium Meiko-nii sangat lama. Meiko-nee marah dan menampar Kaito-nii.. Kaito-nii sepertinya sangat marah dan mendorong Meiko-nee hingga menabrak dinding lalu kembali mencium Meiko-nee, lalu Meiko-nee mendorong Kaito-nii sampai oleng dan langsung berlari menjauh. Be.. Begitulah." Jelas Haku.

"Mati.." ucap Len, Rin, dan Neru langsung berlari keluar kamar Haku menuju kamar Kaito tepat saat itu kebetulan Kaito baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"KAITO! DASAR GILA!" hardik Len tiba-tiba dan langsung melayangkan tinjuannya tepat kewajah Kaito.

"ITTAI!" seru Kaito yang berjongkok memegang pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Len!" seru Kaito berang.

"Itu karna sudah me..." ucapan Len terputus karna detik berikutnya kembali melayang sebuah tinjuan diwajah Kaito yang baru saja berdiri.

"Dasar laki-laki rendah. Beraninya menyakiti seorang wanita." Ucap laki-laki itu mengagetkan Rin, Len, dan Neru.

"Mei... Meito-nii!" seru Neru kaget.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa.. jadi diam saja." Ucap Kaito dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Detik berikutnya terjadi aksi saling tinju dan berguling-guling di karpet. Len malah mendukung Meito begitu juga dengan Neru sedangkan Rin hanya menatap ketakutan yang lalu dipeluk Len agar tidak melihat tetapi Len masih terus mendukung Meito.

"Hey kalian berdua! Hentikan!" seru Gakupo kemudian menarik Kaito menjauh dari Meito.

"Lepaskan aku! Akan aku hajar dia!" seru Kaito memberontak sedangkan Meito masih pusing setelah kepala terhantam tembok cukup keras.

"Lepaskan dia Gakupo dan aku bisa menghajar dia secara leluasa!" seru Meito berlari menyerbu Kaito.

"Dasar pria setengah wanita! Lepaskan aku!" seru Kaito mendorong Gakupo hingga terjelembab jatuh dan langsung menerjang Meito hingga Meito jatuh membentur dinding, Kaito tidak menyia-nyiakan moment itu dan langsung menghujani tubuh Meito dengan tinjuan dan tendangan.

"Kau tidak akan menghentikan mereka, Gakupo?" tanya Luka menatap Gakupo.

"Biarkan saja.. Aku benci si Kaito itu. Jelas-jelas aku laki-laki." Ucap Gakupo ngambek.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan hentikan Kaito sebelum dia membunuh Meito!Dan.. kalau kau tidak mau dipanggil wanita, potong rambutmu itu." Ucap Luka mendorong Gakupo.

"Hey! Sudah!" ucap Gakupo kembali menarik tubuh Kaito menjauhi Meito yang tergeletak lemas dengan luka lebam dan darah yang mengalur dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya dan sepertinya tendangan yang dihadiahkan Kaito di dada dan perut Meito berakibat fatal bagi Meito.

"Akh.. Uhuk.." Tiba-tiba Meito terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

"Me.. Meito!" seru Meiko yang berlari menghampiri Meito yang nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Berhenti berpura-pura didepan Meiko, BANGSAT!" seru Kaito memberontak dalam pegangan Gakupo.

PLAK!

"Aku membencimu!" teriak Meiko setelah ia mendaratkan tamparannya di pipi mulus Kaito dengan cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya. Tamparan itu berhasil membuat Kaito berhenti memberontak bahkan membatu. "Meito.. Bertahanlah.. Aku akan telpone almbulance." Ucap Meiko panik sambil mengambil Hpnya yang berada di saku jaketnya.

"Ti.. Tidak usah.. Ini tidak terlalu parah kok." Ucap Meito mengusap pelan kepala Meiko yang membantunya berdiri.

"Ta.. Tapi.." ucap Meiko cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Setelah aku istirahat di kamar aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Meito yakin yang lalu di bopong Meiko menuju kamar Meito.

"U have a big troble Aniki." Ucap Len menepuk pundak Kaito menyadarkan Kaito.

"Tch." Kaitopun hanya berlalu pergi ke kamarnya kesal.

-kamar Meito-

"Coba aku lihat lukanya ya." Ucap Meiko setelah merebahkan tubuh Meito di kasurnya.

"Ungh.." Meito yang masih kesakitan hanya bisa pasrah.

"Maaf.." ucap Meiko yang tengah mengibati luka-luka di wajah Meito.

"Hey, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku mendobraknya." Ucap Meito nyengir.

"Ta.. Tapi.." Meiko yang selesai mengobati luka diwajah Meito terdiam ketakutan.

"Hey.. Jangan cemas. Aku tidak memukul dia terlalu keras." Ucap Meito menghibur. "Ungh." Meito kembali mengeluh saat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Coba aku lihat lukanya." Ucap Meiko panik. "Maaf.." Ucap Meiko meminta izin membuka kancing kemeja Meito.

"Haha.. Tidak usah minta izin begitu. Kamu dulu juga seringkan mengobati lukaku." Ucap Meito tertawa sendiri melihat Meiko yang gugup membuka kancing kemeja Meito.

"Ah? Ini memar!" seru Meiko kaget melihat dada kiri Meito yang membengkak dan membiru serta perutnya yang six pack yang juga membiru. "Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Meiko lalu berlari keluar dan tak lama telah kembali dengan sekantung batu es. "Mungkin akan agak sakit.. Tapi tahanlah." Ucap Meiko kemudian menempelkan kantung es itu ke dada kiri Meito.

"Ukh.." Meito menahan sakit yang ia terima akibat kebodohannya sendiri.

"Biarkan saja begini dulu.. Aku keluar sebentar." ucap Meiko berlalu pergi keluar kamar Meito meninggalkan Meito yang hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Permisi.." ucap Meiko begitu memasuki kamar dengan nuansa ice cream itu.

"Me.. Meiko.." ucap Kaito kaget melihat Meiko masuk kekamarnya dengan kotak P3K.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Meiko menghampiri Kaito memosisikan dirinya disebelah Kaito memeriksa wajah tampan Kaito.

"Ti.. tidak juga." jawab Kaito menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apanya yang tidak juga BAKAITO!" hardik Meiko berang memegang kedua pipi Kaito. "Ini yang kau bilang tidak juga?!" hardik Meiko melihat luka lebam disudur bibir Kaito.

"I.. Ittai!" toa Kaito begitu tangan Meiko memencet luka lebamnya.

"Makannya jangan berlaga layaknya bintang film!" ucap Meiko menempelkan jarinya yang sebelumnhya dilumuri salep.

"Aku tau." jawab Kaito menatap mata Meiko.

"Apa?" tanya Meiko yang grogi juga ditatap begitu.

"Maafkan sikapku kemarin." ucap Kaito yang langsung memeluk Meiko membuat Meiko ternganga dan membeku.

"Apa-apaan ini BAKAITO! Lepaskan aku!" hardik Meiko yang risih juga dipeluk.

"Sebentar lagi saja." ucap Kaito yang menikmati aroma parfum yang dipakai Meiko. "Nee.. Meiko.. Semenjak kapan pakai parfum yang lady like seperi ini?" tanya Kaito.

"BAKAITO!" toa Meiko menggelegar mendorong Kaito menjauh kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan Kaito yang terlentang dikasurnya.

"Itta.." keluh Kaito yang detik berikutnya malah tertidur pulas.

1 Jam berlalu dan Meiko tidak kembali kekamar Meito membuat Meito panik.

"Dimana Meiko?" tanya Meito pada Gakupo yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamarnya.

"Setelah Meiko menerima telpone dia pergi dan tidak bilang apa2." jawab Gakupo.

"Sudah berapa lama dia pergi?" tanya Meito sambil memperbaiki kemejanya yang berantakan.

"Sejam yang lalu." jawab Gakupo lagi.

"Aku pulang." ucap seseorang dari depan pintu.

"Kamu dari mana Meiko?" tanya Meito langsung menghampiri Meiko yang terlihat pucat.

"Dari.. Ka.. Kantor presdir.." jawab Meiko yang matanya mulai berlinang.

"Adaapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Meito memegang pundak Meiko lembut.

"Maaf.. Aku harus segera beres-beres." ucap Meiko menunduk memyembunyikan air matanya.

"Meiko jawab aku.. Ada apa?" tanya Meito panik melihat Meiko menangis, bukannya menjawab Meiko malah berlari menuju kamarnya. "Meiko!" panggil Meito berusaha mengejar Meiko yang berlari kencang kekamarnya.

"Adaapa?" tanya Gumi yang melihat kejadian ribut-ribut itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau." jawab Meito masih menggedor pintu kamar Meiko sambil memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Kami pulang.." terdengar suara Miku, Neru, Gumi, Len, dan Rin dari depan pintu.

"Kenapa kalian pulang cepat?" tanya Luka yang juga pulang cepat dari sekolahnya.

"Presdir menyuruh kami pulang karna ada urusan yang mau dia bicarakan." jawab Len.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Luka yang juga diperintahkan hal yang sama.

"Apa mungkin penambahan anggota lagi?" tanya Haku bingung.

"Tapi tidak biasanya boleh bolos sekolah." ucap Maiko lagi.

"Kami pulang!" toa beberapa orang asing yang masuk kerumah itu membuat ribut rumah itu.

"Leon-nii?! Lola-nee?! Miriam-nee?! Ke.. Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Miku yang melihat ketiga orang itu kaget.

"Karna kami sudah selesai tur.. Dan lihat siapa yang datang bergabung." ucap Lola tersenyum ramah menggeser tubuhnya memperlihatkan beberapa orang lagi yang terlihat lelah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ann-nee?! Prima-nee?! Al-kun?! Sonika-chan?! Hiyama-kun?! Miki-chan! Yuki-chan?! Lily-chan?! Mizky-chan?! Ryuuto-kun?! Iroha-chan?! Tonio-kun?! Piko-chan?! Yuuma-kun?!" ucap Luka kaget melihat orang-orang yang berkumpul itu.

"Yo!" sapa Prima menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Kita berkumpul lagi ya.. Sepertinya anak baru juga sudah datang." ucap Ann melihat kedalam rumah.

"Wah.. Ramenya.." ucap seorang laki-laki berusia 25 tahun memakai stelan jas kerja yang stylis.

"Ah... Presdir.." ucap Miku lalu membungkuk hormat diikuti anggota lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Meiko keluar? Sekalian aku memperkenalkan tambahan orang lagi." jawab sang presdir yang kemudain dipatuhi semua anggota yang mulai duduk rapi di ruang tamu. "Perkenalkan diri kalian pada mereka.. Mereka adalah senior-senior kalian mulai sekarang." perintah sang presdir.

"Namaku Aoki Lapis.. Panggil aku Aoki.. Mohon kerja samanya." ucap Aoki membungkuk hormat.

"SeeU.. Kalian panggil aku SeeU." ucap SeeU KALEM.

"Namaku Yuzuki Yukari.. Tapi senpai bisa memanggilku Yukari.. Salam kenal." ucap Yukari dengan manisnya.

"Mew." jawab gadis bernama Mew itu singkat.

"Namaku Tone Rion.. Kalian semua bisa panggil aku Rion."

"Yo.. Aku CUL."

"Aku Oliver"

"VY1v3.."

"Oh.. Aku lupa mengganti nama panggungmu ya? Mulai sekarang namamu Honey." ucap sang Presdir menyela perkenalan itu.

"Aku Bruno."

"Hai.. Aku Clara." ucap Clara tersenyum manis.

"Aku IA.. Mohon kerja samanya."

"Hai.. Aku Ring Suzune tapi teman-teman semua bisa memanggilku Ring.. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Ring membungkuk.

"Lui Hibiki"

"Aku Luna"

"Akikoroid.. Kalau aku ada salah langsung katakan saja."

"Luo Tianji.. Aku akan berusaha keras agar kalian tidak kecewa."

"Aku Galaco.. Mohon bantuannya, senpai."

"Aku Ueki-loid. Aku harap aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian."

"15 perempuan, presdir?" tanya Kaito menatap 15 perempuan yang merupakan anak baru.

"Yap." jawab Presdri seadanya.

"Habis sudah generasi laki-laki." ucap Len merinding melihat kumpulan perempuan itu.

"Tunggu dulu.. 15? Cuma 14 kok." ucap Luna membenarkan.

"Tidak-tidak.. Kalian ada 15 perempuan." ucap Kaito membenarkan kembali.

"Pasti ada salah paham." ucap Lui menyernyitkan keningnya.

"Tidak.. Aku yakin kalian 15 perempuan, Lui-chan." ucap Kaito memegang pundak Lui.

"APA?!" hardik Lui berang.

"Kenapa marah?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Aku laki-laki! Dan senpai memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan?!" ucap Lui menunjuk dirinya.

"Laki-laki?!" ucap Kaito syok.

"AKU LAKI-LAKI TULEN!" hardik Lui.

"Ok.. Tenang Lui." ucap presdir menenangkan. "Kaito jangan asal ngomong.. Dia laki-laki tulen kok." ucap resdir menasehati.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Kaito membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ah.. Meiko.. Kamu sudah siap rupanya." ucap sang presdir melihat kedatangan Meiko.

"Ah?! Meiko?! Kamu akan kemana dengan koper sebanyak itu?" tanya Meito saat melihat Meiko yang berpakaian rapi berupa celana pendek 15 cm diatas lutut berwarna coklat baju kaos putih dilampisi mantel putih yang panjangnya hingga mata kaki lalu sepatu but coklat gelap dikedua tangannya ada 2 buah koper besar.

"Mulai hari ini.. Sakine Meiko.. Akan pensiun..." terang sang presdir membuat semuanya kaget.

"Tapi.. Ke.. Kenapa?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Penjualan lagu-lagu Meiko jauh dibawah standar.." terang presdir.

"Tapi mana bisa begitu!" ucap Len gak terima.

"Sudahlah Len.. Apa yang dilakukan presdir benar.. Mana ada yang mau mendengarkan suaraku yang aneh ini ditambah penampilanku yang seperti tante-tante ini.. Lalu sikap burukku yang suka mabuk.. Saatnya generasi kalian yang melanjutkan.. Buat anggota vocaloid pertama aku harap kalian bisa membimbing anggota vocaloid generasi ke dua dan tiga.. Jangan sampai ada yang menjadi produk gagal sepertiku.." terang Meiko membuat semua kaget.

"Baiklah.. Lalu kamu akan kemana, Meiko?" tanya presdir itu.

"Aku berencana pergi ke Philly.. Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku mengunjungi nenekku serta melanjutkan kuliah seni yang aku tinggalkan begitu saja." jawab Meiko lagi.

"Baiklah.. Ini tiket pesawat yang kamu inginkan.." ucap presdir itu memberikan tiket pesawat yang Meiko minta belikan menggunakan uang kerjanya yang terakhir.

"Terima kasih banyak presdir." ucap Meiko menerima tiket itu.

"Kamu akan berangkat 2 jam lagi.. Sebaiknya cepat kalau tidak mau tertinggal." ucap presdir yang hanya menunduk tidak sanggup menatap wajah anak-anaknya.

"Aku mengerti."ucap Meiko lalu menarik kedua koper beroda yang besar keluar kemudian kembali masuk mengambil beberapa kardus barangnya yang tidak muat didalam koper.

"Kenapa begini presdir? Meiko-nee suaranya bagus kok." ucap Miku sambil berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Meiko memindahkan barang-barangnya kemobil sport hitamnya.

"Jangan berbohong Miku. Kau hanya membuat keadaan buruk." ucap Meiko yang dikepalanya sudah muncul perempatan tanda kekesalan.

"Tapi.." Miku hanya bisa menjilati ludahnya kembali.. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau belakangan ini Meiko sering terkena scandal akibat kaleng-kaleng berisi bir yang selalu dia teguk akibat dari frustasinya.

"Aku pergi. Jangan bersedih.. Aku tidak suka kalian bersedih akan hal tak penting. Dan kalau sampai ada lagi yang keluar dari bangunan ini dengan alasan yang sama denganku tidak akan aku maafkan.. Akan aku cari kalian dan aku buat perhitungan dengan kalian." ucap Meiko meninggalkan rumah itu dengan rasa kesal bercampur sedih.

"Tunggu!" panggil Kaito berusaha mengejar tetapi dihentikan Gakupo.

"Biarkan dia pilih jalan yang terbaik untuknya.. Jangan mencoba menghentikan dia." saran Gakupo.

"TAPI!" Kaito menolak dan berusaha mengejar Meiko tapi kali ini dihentikan Lion.

"Aku setuju dengan Gakupo.." ucap Lion memegang pundak Kaito berharap Kaito bisa mengerti.

"Baiklah, silahkan bawa barang kalian ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Aku permisi dulu." ucap sang presdir meninggalkan anak-anak asuhannya dalam keadaan diam.

"Kenapa bersedih?" tanya Meito menatap para anggota Vocaloid. "Apa kalian tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Meiko tadi? Kita harus berjuang!" ucap Meito membangkitkan kembali semangat para Vocaloid.

"Aku setuju dengan Meito.." ucap Gakupo diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Sementara itu Meiko yang tengah duduk manis di ruang tunggu bandara sambil sesekali mentap layar iPod-nya.. Sampai ia tersadar karna suara pengeras suara yang bergema diseluruh bangunan itu.

"Kepada seluruh penumpang yang akan menuju Philly agar segera menuju pesawat, karna pesawat akan berangkat 20 menit lagi." Meiko yang mendengar pengumuman itu segera bangkit dari duduknya menuju pesawat.

"Selamat siang.. Semoga anda menikmati penerbangan ini. Kami harapkan telphone genggam anda dimatikan selama penerbangan." sapa pramugari yang ditemu Meiko tengah berdiri didepan pintu pesawat, menyambut para penumpang dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih." jawab Meiko sambil tersenyum.

"Ah tunggu!" ucap pramugari itu menghentikan langkah Meiko.

"Ya?" tanya Meiko menatap pramugari itu.

"Ano.. Bukankah anda.. Meiko dari Vocaloid?" tanya pramugari itu hati2.

"Aku memang Meiko.. Tapi aku sudah bukan anggota Vocalid lagi." jawab Meiko tenang.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya." ucap pramugari itu cepat-cepat membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa.." ucap Meiko canggung diperlakukan demikian didepan umum. Saat akan masuk bandara saja sudah menyita tenaganya karna beberapa fans Vocaloid. "Ini.. Mudah-mudahan ini bisa berguna bagimu." ucap Meiko memberikan DVD album terakhirnya.

"Semoga anda menyukai penerbangan nanti." ucap sang pramugari saat Meiko akan beranjak pergi menuju kursinya.

"Huff.." Meiko yang sudah memosisikan dirinya dikursi miliknya mengeluarkan i-Podnya kemudian memakai headphone-nya musikpun mulai melantun merdu dari i-Pod Meiko, anehnya didalam i-Podnya tidak ada satupun lagu-lagu vocalid.. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali.. Huff" pikir Meiko meresapi setiap lyric lagu.

-Dorm Vocaloid 2 jam setelah kepergian Meiko-

"Hari ini kita makan apa?" tanya Len yang tengah menggonta ganti chanel TV.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta Meiko-nee bikin satu paket makanan lengkap?" tanya Miku semangat. "Aa.." begitu sadar akan ucapannya Miku langsung teretunduk ingat akan kenyataan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini makan sup daging pedas dengan kimchi?" tawar Lola yang langsung disetujui yang lainnya.

"Len! Berhenti menggonta ganti chanel! Aku jadi pusing!" hardik Rin berusaha merebut remote TV.

"Hey! Rin jangan ganggu kesenanganku!" ucap Len gak mau kalah.

"Tapi dari tau kamu hanya menggonta ganti chanel! Aku mau nonton music chart!" herdik Rin yang juga gak mau kalah.

"Hey hentikan!" hardik Luka kesal kemudian ikut merebut remote hingga chanel TV berubah ke chanel berita 24 jam.

"Telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat beberapa menit yang lalu. Pesawat tujuan Philly boing 00-01 diduga jatuh setelah sebelumnya terdengar teriakan pilot dialat komunikasi. Serpihan-serpihan dari tubuh pesawat ditemukan mengapung di laut. Menurut saksi mata pesawat sempat menukik tajam disertai suara ledakan. Dugaan sementara pesawat ini di bajak oleh para teroris. Pramugari yang ditemukan selamat dan terapung diatas salah satu bangkai pesawat meninggal saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Menurut data penumpang, pesawat ini juga ditumpangi Meiko dari Vocaloid yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari vocaloid beberapa waktu lalu. Sampai saat ini, Meiko belum bisa ditemukan, sedangkan beberapa mayat yang berhasil ditemukan mengapung dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat. Sekian dari saya. Tetap bersama kami untuk mengikuti perkembangan dari kecelakaan ini."

"Pasti salahkan..." ucap Maiko yang jatuh terduduk dan memecahkan gelas coklat yang ada ditangannya.

"Maiko.." SeeU langsung membantu Maiko berdiri dan membawanya ke sofa.

"Onee-chan..." Maikopun mulai terisak terbayang akan wajah kakaknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan dorm.

BRAK!

"Ka.. Kalin sudah dengar rupanya." ucap presdir yang tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk dan melihat ruang Tv yang banjir air mata.

"Bohong!" teriak Maiko menghampiri Kaito yang mematung.

"Tenanglah Maiko.. Aku yakin Meiko tidak apa-apa.. Aku akan kirim tim untuk mencarinya." ucap presdir menarik Maiko dalam pelukannya.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan Meiko-nee dari vocaloid dan mengirimnya ke philly.. Kalau saja kau tidak mengirimnya!" Bentak Meiko memukul dada sang presdir yang hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Maiko melakukannya.

"Maiko!" bentak Meito menghentikan teriakan Maiko kemudian menarik Maiko menjauh dari presdir. "Maafkan dia." ucap Meito menatap presdir harap maklum.

"Meiko-nee..." Maiko yang masih syok jatuh pingsan dan untungnya Meito sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Akan aku bawa kekamarnya." ucap Meito menggendong Maiko ala bridal style meninggalkan ruangan yang dipenuhi isak tangis dari anggota vocalid lain.

TBC


End file.
